


My kingdom for sleep!

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Colicky Baby Peter, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Tony Needs a Hug, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: If Tony didn’t know any better, he would think they’d fallen into a time loop. That some super villain had infiltrated the tower somehow and thrown them into the worse time loop ever to be created. And he was so exhausted that he did start to believe it at one point.ORParent Steve and Tony are exhausted. Colicky newborns are hard!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 25
Kudos: 164
Collections: Team Fluff





	My kingdom for sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Time Loop prompt for the Steve Tony Games, for TEAM FLUFF!
> 
> I missed writing my MCU boys, and this had been percolating for a while. Had to get it out <3

If Tony didn’t know any better, he would think they’d fallen into a time loop. That some super villain had infiltrated the tower somehow and thrown them into the worse time loop ever to be created. And he was so exhausted that he did start to believe it at one point.

The first two weeks with Peter at home had been amazing. He was the perfect newborn. He slept and ate and snuggled and cooed. It made Tony’s recuperation a whole lot easier too. Everything was perfect. He and Steve had fallen into their parenting roles easily, like Peter had always been in their life. Tony was forever grateful to have found an Alpha like Steve who put his family first and also believed he had as much of a role as Tony did in taking care of their newborn. Steve would get up with Tony in the middle of the night, change diapers, and go to the store half-asleep with puke on his shoulder when Tony needed him to. He let Tony sleep as much as he needed it, even indulging in the occasional snuggly couch nap with Peter once in a while (which Tony now had as his phone background, because the sight of his big, strong super soldier alpha husband with tiny Peter sleeping on his chest had caused parts of him he swore Steve would never get near again to awaken furiously). Those first two weeks had been heaven on earth.

Now, though. Now, Tony would give it all back some days. Because their adorable, sweet baby boy was a colicky, crying, screaming mess about 20 hours out of a day and they were at their wits end. Nothing ever seemed to console Peter, and it broke both of their hearts. Where once their routine was soft and sweet and predictable, it now revolved around crying, feeding, and praying for sleep – from all three of them on some of those points. The lack of sleep was making Tony miserable, and for Steve, seeing his omega so unlike his usual self was torture. Knowing he could do nothing to make his own child or his husband happy was tearing him up inside. They fought more than they had since they first met – when they truly did hate each other before they realized they were both madly in love. They knew it was circumstance driven, neither of them meant anything that was said, but it still hurt.

On this particular day, Tony woke up slowly, feeling oddly refreshed. The room was quiet, soft sunlight streaming in. Steve was sitting in bed next to him, one hand holding his e-reader, the other rubbing Tony’s hip lazily over the covers.

When he felt Tony move and stretch under his hand, Steve put down the e-reader and looked over at his husband, smiling softly. He let himself sink down until he was lying next to Tony, bringing their lips together in a languid kiss – the kind Tony couldn’t remember the last time they’d shared. Steve’s scent was happy and content, another thing Tony had forgotten the existence of.

“Good morning, love of my life,” Steve whispered as he made his way down Tony’s neck, kissing and nuzzling along until he reached Tony’s bond mark, sucking ever so gently on the flesh before inhaling Tony’s scent in deeply.

“You’re in a good mood this morning, darling,” Tony answered with a smile.

“A full night’s sleep will do that to a person,” Steve laughed.

Realization started setting in as Tony remembered why they had not had soft and lazy mornings like these in what felt like forever. “Oh god, did we break the time loop?”

“For the millionth time, there was no time loop.” Steve propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Tony, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Last night was pretty bad, sweetheart. Do you remember much of it?”

Tony tried searching his memories but was coming up blank. Frankly, he didn’t remember much of anything lately. He just shook his head, worry coming across his face and through his scent.

Steve rubbed his fingers down to his cheek as he kept explaining. “We went downstairs to have dinner with the team, you fell asleep on the couch as soon as we got there. Peter was crying but wasn’t too bad. Managed to have a fairly decent dinner actually. When I tried to wake you up to come eat, you just told me to fuck off, and when Peter started really crying again, you kinda lost it.”

“Oh god, I didn’t..?”

“No, gosh no! Sweetheart, Peter’s fine. You just sat up and started crying so much. I couldn’t do anything to make you stop. You just sobbed into my shoulder, begging me to make him stop crying. To make him feel better. I’ve never smelled so much despair and sadness come from one person before. You just want our son to be okay, that’s all. And so do I, baby. I wish I could do something to make him better. You have no idea.”

Tony sat up in bed, Steve following him and wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing his forehead gently. “I’m so sorry, I remember nothing. I vaguely remember you convincing me to go to the common floor for dinner and that’s it.”

“Yeah, Bruce was saying after you were probably so tired that you weren’t even completely conscious of any of it. He admitted he was surprised neither of us had broken down yet, given how little sleep we’re getting. Nat took Peter back up here, packed up an overnight bag and went back to hers and Bucky’s floor. I only found out via FRIDAY that she’d done that. She told us, or me, not to worry, they’d watch over Peter so we could get some rest. Bruce and Thor said they’d pitch in too. I brought you back up here, and you’ve been sleeping since. It’s been over 12 hours.”

“Holy shit, they’ll all want to move out after dealing with him for that long!” Tony felt a pang of guilt having said it out loud. He loved their son, so much, and he knew this would pass, but he didn’t want to impose on their friends.

“They won’t. They love Peter as much as we do. And they all felt bad for not offering to do it sooner. FRIDAY’s been giving me updates via text, so we wouldn’t wake you. Peter’s doing okay. Bruce did mention it might be why we finally broke. He’s slowly starting to not feel as fussy? Like, he’s starting to grow out of it. He figures the fight or flight reflex started winding down. Obviously, you needed the sleep.”

Tony could definitely see the benefits already. His brain didn’t feel as foggy as it had. He was actually looking forward to seeing Peter too, which they hadn’t really had a chance to miss him before. He relished the closeness with Steve too, another thing that had gone off the rails these past few months. Whenever they had a moment of quiet, all either of them wanted was for that feeling to last as long as possible, and with one of them almost constantly holding Peter, the last thing they wanted was to have someone hanging off them once again when they could finally have some alone time.

Tony moved out of Steve’s arms so he could straddle his husband. His hands went right for his face, cradling it ever so delicately between his hands. Steve’s hands automatically went for Tony’s hips, unable to resist breaching under the hem of his shirt to find more skin to touch. They just looked at each other for a few minutes, as if getting reacquainted with each other after a long period away. Tony’s thumb traced Steve’s lips, while Steve’s rubbed Tony’s along his stomach.

“I want to say so many things right now,” Tony started quietly, “but none of them would be enough. I am so, beyond lucky to have you in my life, Steve. I love you.”

Steve pulled Tony forward, resting their foreheads together for a long breath before rubbing their noses together, which never failed to make Tony smile. “I love you too.”

They both moved, as if they shared one mind, bringing their lips together for another kiss. It was soft at first, but quickly turned heated. Tony’s tongue darting out tentatively to press at the seam of Steve’s mouth, who eagerly let him in. Steve’s arms snaked around Tony’s back pulling him impossibly closer as they kept exploring each other’s mouths passionately. When Steve’s mouth left Tony’s to trace lines of wet kisses down his throat, Tony registered his husband’s arousal much more clearly and for a second, he felt a wave of panic.

“Steve, I’m not quite ready-“

Steve moved right away, pulling back from where his lips were sucking on Tony’s collarbone now. “What I said before still stands, sweetheart.”

Tony nodded lightly. “I remember. I call the shots, and I can say no.” They’d had this conversation before Peter was born, after a particularly uncomfortable romp, and Tony was so thankful Steve was the one that brought it up. He felt horrible at possibly being the reason their sex life would dwindle, but Steve had been adamant he wouldn’t pressure Tony into doing something he wasn’t ready to try again.

“I wish my body didn’t react so easily to you sometimes, but no matter what you might say, I still find you hot as hell, baby. That’s all that is. Doesn’t mean we have to do anything.” Steve smiled and pulled Tony in for another kiss, sweet and chaste this time. He kissed along Tony’s cheek until he got to his ear, letting his voice drop just a hint, a low growl escaping him before he spoke again. “I _will_ say, though. I do miss going down on you something fierce. I’m game for that if that’s something you’d like.”

Tony whimpered at the thought of Steve’s perfect mouth wrapped around his cock.

“I promise we’ll go slow; you can tell me to stop at any time.”

“Yes, please, Steve. Yes!” Tony begged, pulling Steve back in for another kiss.

Steve laughed at Tony’s sudden bout of eagerness. “Tony? I know, the past few months have been hard, but I wouldn’t have wanted to do any of it with anyone other than you. I love you, so so much. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Time loop or not.”

“So, you do admit there was a possibility-“

Steve cut Tony off with their lips colliding in another passionate kiss. There’d be time to investigate the time loop some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this bit of fluffy domesticity. Colicky babies suck, and child rearing newborns in general sure as heck feels like a timeloop to me, hence where this came from. I could have gone more in debt and yes this is a 'quick fix' in a way, but it was written in one sitting, and I just couldn't go through every single emotion, but I think I did the feeling justice based on what we've gone through.


End file.
